


Tread Lightly

by corr (emblems)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/corr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets written for the drabble prompt blog <a href="http://defence-against-the-drabbles.tumblr.com/">Defence Against the Drabbles</a> over on Tumblr. Ships and themes vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remus, Sirius, Regulus

**Author's Note:**

> [if you're looking for a particular pairing/character, check the chapter index!]
> 
> Sirius/Remus: Regulus finds out.

Sirius is feeling rather proud of himself. It’s not often he gets his boyfriend to agree to impromptu sex, and in a classroom no less. With his mouth fixed to Remus’ neck and Remus’ hands pressed against his arse, it’s hard to imagine feeling more pleased with himself. 

At least, up until Sirius feels Remus go rigid against him, so he pulls away and starts to ask: “Remus, what—?”

But then he catches sight of Remus’ expression—something like shock, with a tinge of embarrassment coloring his cheeks—and he stops himself. His eyes are looking at something behind Sirius. He looks over his shoulder, to see what Remus is seeing—

And then he sees just who is standing in the door of the classroom. He swallows hard. “Reg.”

His brother almost mirrors Remus, his cheeks a light pink, and with eyes wide as the serving platters in the Great Hall. But then that disappears, and the mask slips on—hard, blank, unfeeling. Sirius knows the expression well—it practically runs in the family.

"Rem," Sirius says, stepping away from Remus so he can face Regulus directly, "you should go."

"Sirius—"

"Go, Remus. This is something we need to do alone."

As Remus approaches the doorway, Regulus steps away, nose in the air and eyes narrowed. It takes a conscious effort not to say anything about it.

When Remus is gone, Sirius slams the door with a wave of his wand, then crosses his arms and waits. When Regulus doesn’t speak, he breaks the silence: “Let’s hear it, Reg.”

The dam breaks: “What do you think you’re doing?”

Sirius sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Look, Reg, I know it’s hard for you to understand—”

"As if I could!"

"—but I want you to just…" and here Sirius falters a little, "stop and consider."

"Consider that you’ve gone and gotten involved with  _Lupin_ , of all people?” Regulus scoffs. “You’re going to get yourself blasted off the tapestry, Sirius! Bad enough it’s another boy, but  _him_?”

"Watch it," Sirius grits out, rolling his wand in his hand. 

Regulus spares it only a glance. “No, I won’t, because this is bloody  _mental_ , Sirius!” 

"He makes me happy, Reg!" Sirius finally bursts out, the words in the air before he can stop them. "If that makes me mental, fine, I’ll be mental!"

Regulus is at a loss for a moment, the mask slipping enough that Sirius can see the conflict in his eyes. Eventually, he looks away from Sirius.

"What we feel—Sirius, it doesn’t matter. You know that."

He’s right about that much, at least, and so Sirius has no answer at first. Then: “What if I don’t care?”

Regulus’ eyes flit back to Sirius. “You don’t mean that.”

"I do, Reg," Sirius says quietly. "You know I haven’t been a part of this family for years. Maybe it’s time I make it official."

"Sirius—don’t—at least, not like this—"

Sirius looks at his brother, looks at him hard, and tries to keep despair from overwhelming him. Where he had managed to escape the mania of his family, Regulus had fallen right into it, intentionally or not. Already, Sirius could see him struggling with it—the repercussions of _toujours pur_. 

Suddenly Sirius is more worried for his brother than ever.

"I’m sorry, Reg. I wish I could make you understand… but I’m starting to think that will never be possible."

With that, he moves forward to push past his brother. He’s halfway down the corridor when Regulus’ voice makes him stop.

"What are you going to do when you get kicked out?"

_When_ , not  _if_.

His brother has already forsaken him. Sirius doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

He turns back to look at his brother, standing outside the classroom now. "You really need to ask?"

And that’s how he leaves him, alone in that empty, darkened corridor.


	2. James, Lily, and Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an unorthodox approach when it comes to disciplining his children.

"Dad, James and Lily are cheating!"

Harry looks up from the reports strewn across his desk to see Albus standing in the door of the study, a pout twisting his face.

Harry sets the papers down and gives his youngest a long look. “How so?”

"We’re playing hide and seek and whenever I find them, they’re supposed to be it!" Here, Al pauses. "Right?"

Harry tries not to smile—Al would end up taking it the wrong way, that his father was teasing him. So, his expression even, he nods. “Yes, exactly right, Al. But they won’t be it?”

Al shakes his head. “I’m tired of being it but every time I try to stop playing they get angry at me and call me a spoil sport.”

Harry sighs. Usually he’d rely on Ginny to help with discipline, because—as she put it—he was “a right sap when it comes to the kids.” Mrs. Weasley had been very good at instilling a disciplinarian’s instincts in her daughter, that much was evident since James had started causing trouble. Which was as soon as he could walk, really.

But Ginny is out at a Quidditch game for work, and that leaves Harry at the house alone. 

So this is his issue. “All right, Al, let’s go deal with this.”

"They’re hiding right now."

He really wishes Ginny was here.

Twenty minutes later, he and Al finally find Lily in the wardrobe in the spare room.

"All right, Lils," Harry says, pulling her out and dropping her on the bed. "Why aren’t you playing fair with Al?"

"I can’t believe you told dad," Lily says, arms crossed and wearing a pout that mirrors Al’s. 

"Hey," Harry says, "that’s not important, what’s important is that you’re not playing this game right, and it's not fair to your brother."

Lily isn't appeased. "But when Al finds James, James doesn’t be it!"

So that’s the issue. Harry stands up and looks at his two youngest. “How about we find James together and see what we can do about this?”

A new light comes into Lily and Al’s eyes. 

What a surprise James was in for.


	3. The Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' and Lily's first date is far from perfect; James' friends are left to prop him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: James crying over Lily for the first time, Remus being comforting and Sirius being awkward

The Marauders are not known for being emotional. So when James returns to the dormitory with red, puffy eyes and foggy glasses, everyone is taken aback. That he’s returning from his second date with Lily only adds to the peculiarity of the situation, considering the first had gone so well.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter are all immediately on their feet.

"Are you all right?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

James wordlessly drops himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

They all exchange glances. Remus breaks off to root for something in his bedside table. 

The silence is uncomfortable. Sirius and Peter idle, unsure. Their conversations often resemble rivers: sometimes varying in speed, or breaking off into smaller sub-conversations. Now it just feels like a dam is blocking the whole thing.

Finally, Remus comes back, something in his hand. Without a word, he sits next to James on the bed and holds out a piece of chocolate. Sirius and Peter share a look before they move: Sirius to the other side of James and Peter leaning against the bedpost. James still doesn’t stir.

"James," Remus says, "take the damn chocolate and talk to us, would you?"

Sirius, eager to lighten the mood: “Yeah, mate, spill: was the first kiss that bad?” 

Remus whacks Sirius on the back of the head, but at least James sits up. “No, that wasn’t it, you prat,” he mutters.

Remus presses: “What happened?”

James runs a hand through his hair. “She walked out on me.”

The boys exchange looks, frowning. Sirius speaks again: “What did she say, Prongs? Or, alternatively, what did **you**  say?”

This time it’s Peter that thumps Sirius.

“ _Ow_!”

Remus rolls his eyes and offers James the chocolate again. When he finally takes it, Remus continues: “C’mon, let’s hear it.”

James takes a deep breath and describes the date, how it went so well—up until they finished dinner.

"She just…" he falls back on the bed again. "She looked at me, and she looked  _sad_. Like she was doing something wrong, like being with me was wrong. And then she apologized, said shouldn’t have ever gone out with me at all, because it wasn’t ‘fair’ to either of us. And then she left.”

"What did you say?" Peter asks.

"What  _could_  I say, Pete?” 

"You could have said it was a load of bullocks."

Remus sighs. “Sirius, you are the least helpful individual I’ve ever met.” Sirius grumbles and looks away. Remus turns back to James. “I think this is hard for her, and strange. She’s spent the better part of six years shutting you down for—to be honest—completely valid reasons.”

James doesn’t say anything for a moment. “So what do I do? I was so close; it was going so well and now…”

"Hey," Remus says, "look at me." He waits until James meets his eyes. "You need to give her time, okay? She’ll come ‘round."

"You know something, don’t you?" James asks.

"I know Lily a little better than you, yes," Remus says. "If you leave her be, she’ll appreciate the fact that you gave her the space to figure it out on her own."

"And if she decides that I’m not worth it? That I’m still the person I was all those years?"

Remus doesn’t answer at first, considering. Then:

"Then she’s not as smart as I’ve always thought."


	4. Albus/Scorpius, coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not so much coming out to his family that worries Al--it's who he's coming out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scorpius and Albus, both seventh year Ravenclaws, coming out to Al’s family after dating since fourth year.

"I dunno if we should do this now."

"Hey, look at me," Scorpius says. Albus props himself up on his elbows and meets his eyes. Scorpius rests a hand on Al’s leg. "If  **my**  mum and dad came around, your family can. It’s going to okay, Al. You know some of them are already used to me—how long have we been friends?”

"It’s different, Scorp, and you know it," Albus responds. 

"No, but it’s a start." Scorpius pushes himself off the bed and looks at Al expectantly. "Now let’s just do this, all right? It’s not going to get easier if we wait."

"Stupid Ravenclaw being logical," Al mutters, taking Scorpius’ hand to pull himself to his feet.

"You love me," Scorpius says before kissing him. "Now  _go_. I’ll be right behind you—just call.”

Albus nods and heads downstairs to where his family is waiting.

"Hey, Al," James calls, "what’s all this for?"

Everyone goes silent. Al swallows hard. “I need to tell you all something,” he finally manages.

"We  _know_ , now spill!” Lily says.

"Lily," Ginny says, "patience." She looks up to Albus, waiting.

Al had prepared an entire speech for this moment, but it suddenly disappears. 

 _Just do it_. “I’m gay.”

There’s nothing but silence. Finally, Rose turns to James. “You owe me ten sickles.”

Hermione looks scandalized. “Rose! You bet on your cousin’s sexuality?”

"Technically, James made the wager—"

They fall into good-natured bickering. Al only has eyes for his parents, though. His father is silent, chewing it over. Ginny speaks first, meeting Al’s eyes: “Are you involved with anyone?”

Albus goes back to the staircase: “You can come down,” he calls, grateful his voice doesn’t waver. It isn’t telling them about his sexuality that he worries about; it’s with whom he’s in a relationship. When Scorpius finally reaches the landing, Al is silent. They join hands.

The dominant expression is one of shock; Albus isn’t sure what to say. Scorpius breaks the silence: “You should know my family already knows,” he says. “And they approve. I hope you all can do the same.”

Finally, Harry stirs. He stands and crosses over to them, holding Al’s eyes. “How long?”

Al hesitates. “Since fourth year.”

He sees something in his father’s face, and he knows they’ll talk about that later. “He makes you happy?” he asks.

"He does."

Harry searches his face, as though there might be a hint of doubt there, but he finally nods. Then he turns to Scorpius and says, with a hint of a smile: “I hope you know what you’re getting into, getting involved with this family.”

Albus hears Ron groan. “We’re going to have Malfoys for in-laws.”

“ _Ronald_!”

Despite himself, Albus smiles.


	5. Sirius/Remus, Battle of Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know if they'll last the night, but at least they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, Wolfstar during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Another explosion rocks the castle, sending a new shower of rubble down onto the duelers below. Remus throws his arms up to shield himself. 

"Remus!" a voice calls out to him, and he turns wildly, hoping against hope—

But it’s Arthur, and his eyes are wide with fear. He jerks Remus into an alcove. “Have you seen Ginny?” he asks.

Remus feels his heart sink to the pit of his stomach—she must have left the Room of Requirement. “I haven’t,” he says. He grips Arthur’s forearm. “She’ll be all right, Arthur, just—” another explosion cuts him off. “Just hang in there.” He decides to take the chance, slim as it may be: “Have you seen Sirius?”

Arthur is about to respond when shouts suddenly break out, and Remus knows that reckless, barking laughter. “Idiot,” he mutters, pulling away immediately to go chasing after the sound.

Sure enough, it’s Sirius, dealing with a pair of Death Eaters. Without hesitation, Remus throws a hex at one of them, knocking him down. Sirius takes the new window and gets rid of the second. 

Remus isn’t sure where to smack or kiss the grin off his partner’s face. “How are you?” Sirius asks.

"A great deal more worried than you are, apparently," he says, trying not to smile too much—heaven forbid he encourage Sirius’ recklessness further. "I thought—" he breaks off, not wanting to finish the sentence, as if the words might make it real, even if Sirius is standing right in front of him, mostly in one piece.

Sirius presses a hand against Remus’ face. “Hey, I’m not going to leave you. Not tonight.”

"I’ll hold you to that," Remus says.

Sirius smiles, but it doesn’t last long. “Have you seen Harry?” 

Remus can feel his heart skip a beat. “No, I haven’t,” he says. He takes Sirius’ hand. “He’s going to be all right, you hear me? He’s made it this far, right?”

Sirius sends a furtive look around, then presses into Remus and kisses him, hard and fast, hands closed around his face.

Remus stares at him. “You okay?”

"Tell me we’ll make it through this," Sirius demands.

Remus takes a look around, at the castle—their old childhood home—all aflame, at the rubble and debris scattered around them. He listens to the sounds of destruction, of shouts and screams, hexes and shields; he meets Sirius’ eyes and squeezes his hands. “As long as we stick together,” he says, “we’ll be fine. For now, though, I think we’d be better off not just standing in the open.”

He takes off running, and somehow the fact that Sirius is right behind him eases his mind just enough.


	6. Draco and Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s always had a story, but now… there’s something different. Older. Something happened here. But I think it’s better for it. Wiser, in a way. And it will grow back stronger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something with Draco and Luna.

It’s the fall of 1998, and Draco’s breath is puffing out in front of him as he walks through the Forbidden Forest. His skin is marked by goosebumps, but it’s not just the autumn chill that’s getting to him; the forest still puts him on edge. But it’s the only place he can escape the stares that follow him everywhere at Hogwarts. No one looks at him the same. Instead of giving him a wide berth—whether from fear or distaste—everyone fixes him with stares that make his skin crawl. No longer surrounded by cronies, others are free to bump him in the halls, or jeer or glare, unafraid of confronting the once high-and-mighty Draco Malfoy. 

Everyday he asks himself why he thought coming back to finish was a good idea.

He stays anyway, if only to spite the nay-sayers.

It’s not just the way people treat Draco that’s changed, though. Nothing is the same since the battle. Reconstruction efforts, while coming along, are still in progress. Parts of the castle that had stood since its construction hundreds of years ago are gone forever, cursed beyond repair. 

Knowing that he was partially responsible still makes him shift in discomfort. 

"You’re thinking about something unpleasant."

Draco barely manages to stifle a yell when he's yanked from his thoughts. Before he can find the source of the voice, it comes again: “Your forehead wrinkles—that’s how I know.”

He looks up to see a head of scraggly blond hair floating over him. 

It’s the Lovegood girl—Luna. He frowns. “Sure it’s not one of those creatures of yours doing that?”  His venom is only half-hearted, though; he doubts he’ll ever know how to talk to the girl that was kept in his basement for months.

"My first guess was Nargles," she concedes, "but those bring on confusion, and you’re more… conflicted. There’s a key difference, wouldn’t you say?"

With that, she descends the tree, until finally she’s with him at the forest floor. He debates ways to respond—does he confirm her theory or deny it?—but she saves him the struggle.

"I understand," she says. She casts her gaze around, at the trees surrounding them, and doesn’t speak for a moment. With her attention diverted, he gives her a once-over. Where she’d always been… different, she’s slightly subdued now. Her eyes, usually always looking off at something no one else can see, are tempered by something new that he can’t quite place.

"The forest is different," she says. "It’s always had a story, but now… there’s something different. Older. Something happened here." She doesn’t have to specify when. She looks back at him. "But I think it’s better for it. Wiser, in a way. And it will grow back stronger."

He’s about to ask if she’s talking about more than the forest, if she's talking about herself or even him, but before he has the chance she speaks again: “I want to show you something.”

And then she’s running off, heedless of whether or not he’s following. 

He takes only a second to decide to go after her.


End file.
